1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional glue mixed with crushed ginkgo (leaves) and paulownia (leaves) materials and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a functional glue in which the crushed ginkgo (leaves) and paulownia (leaves) materials are mixed with rice glue or barley and wheat glue at a desired ratio, thereby providing a mothproofing function, an antibacterial function and a moisture proofing function, and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, glue used in papering is fabricated by mixing wheat flour and water and then boiling the mixture. In this case, if the glue is exposed to moisture, an adhered object may be easily separated from an adhered place. What is worse, a surface of an indoor wall may be rotten. Therefore, there are some problems that the indoor beauty is injured and also various insects live therein. Further, a chemical adhesive contained in the glue causes the contamination of nature. Furthermore, there is another problem that indoor air is contaminated by the conventional board thereby injuring person""s health.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a functional glue having a mothproofing and antibacterial function, which previously prevents generation of mold, insect, and moth and maintain indoor air to be clean, and also protects a wooden structure from the insects and the moth, thereby extending durability of a building and previously preventing damage of the building.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of fabricating the functional glue, in which the glue is fabricated by mixing crushed ginkgo (leaves) and paulownia (leaves) materials with rice glue having a warmth emitting function, if the glue is used for a construction material, a material for furniture, a board, and a papering operation which require a thermal insulation function, but the glue is fabricating by mixing the crushed ginkgo (leaves) and paulownia (leaves) materials with barley or wheat glue having an air cooling function, if the glue is used for a construction material, a material for furniture, a board, and a papering operation which require an air cooling function.
To achieve one of the aforementioned objects of the present invention, there is provided a method of fabricating a functional glue mixed with crushed ginkgo (leaves) and paulownia (leaves) materials, comprising steps of filling the crushed ginkgo (leaves) and paulownia (leaves) materials in a crusher, respectively or all together so as to crush the crushed ginkgo (leaves) and paulownia (leaves) materials; and putting each of the crushed materials or all of them in a stirrer along with rice glue, or barley glue and wheat glue so as to fairly stir the crushed material and the glue.